Certain types of business applications may be hosted within a personal information manager (“PIM”) client application program. For instance, a business application plug-in may be utilized within a PIM application that provides access to customer relationship management (“CRM”) data from within the PIM application. These types of plug-ins typically access data stored on a server computer and provide appropriate user interfaces for allowing a user to view, modify, and otherwise interact with the server data.
In order to provide the functionality described above, business application plug-ins might store a copy of the server data in a local database in order to enable offline access to the data and to optimize performance. Loading of the local database, however, may be costly in terms of both load-time latency and ongoing performance degradation due to system memory usage, impact on suspend and resume time, and lowered battery life in the case of portable computer users. This can be especially frustrating for users that only utilize functionality provided by the PIM application and that do not utilize functionality provided by the business application plug-in.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.